A Fight For Emotions
by mooncutie11
Summary: Robin has been taking out Raven more and more often, just claiming these little outings were nothing more than dates. But when Robin reveals his feelings to Raven, a few misunderstandings occur and problems arise. Suddenly, things seem to become brighter, or is this just a deal with the devil? EACH CHAPTER WAS REVISED AND EDITED, SO PLEASE REREAD FROM BEGINNING AND REVIEW OR PM ME!
1. Another Outing?

**Hi guys! I'm new here, so advice in the reviews would be nice. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, all characters are owned by DC Comics~  
**

* * *

Raven's POV

I sat on the U couch in the main operation room, huddled and carefully holding my teacup to avoid getting burned. I took small sips of tea as I watched Cyborg and Beast Boy playing one of their many racing video games. They were sitting extremely close to each other, so close you wouldn't be able to put a hair in between them. Every time someone was in the lead, they would try to shove the other out of the way: both in the game and in real life, to drive to victory. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at their loud shouting. Why are they so addicted to this game? At least Robin isn't.

Robin. Boy Wonder. Number one sidekick. First to break away from his mentor, the one and only Batman.

Robin truly is a boy wonder. I mean, he is a boy... and I _guess_ he too is a wonder. I really like the guy. But "like" really isn't a word in my vocabulary.

Robin entered in through the door and took a seat next to me. I felt Starfire's envious eyes on the back of my head. A couple months ago, we both admitted to each other that we liked the same guy. Recently, she was rejected by Robin and I could sense her dismay even now. I shifted around, still uncomfortable under her gaze of jealously and envy.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to distract my self from Starfire who was currently making her own concoction furiously out of anger.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight,"

Again? Recently he's been asking me to go out with him all the time. Doesn't this seem strange to you? Sure I liked him, but it doesn't make me stray from the fact that he obviously doesn't like me. He's probably just trying to be a good leader, trying to pry me away from the comfortable darkness of my room. I'm sure of it.

I gave Robin one of my small but rare smiles. Hey, I could dream right?

"Sure,"

"At seven?"

"At seven." I confirmed. At this Beast Boy turned his head to us and abandoned his game, actually letting Cyborg have the advantage to win (but he paused the game because of his great sportsmanship).

"Oooooh, little Robbie-poo is bringing Raerae on another date?" Beast Boy teased.

Robin was bright red, embarrassed, by what though? He wasn't actually being convicted of anything bad, most likely untrue, but not necessarily _bad._ Probably being called Robbie-Poo, bringing back memories of Kitten. I shuddered. But really, I should be the one that's getting embarrassed; Beast Boy does know that I have a crush on him.

"It's not a date! It's ... just... a one to one outing!" Robin stuttered, waving his arms around dramatically as if he had to come up with some sort of excuse.

"Haha, good one Rob," Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "You were never really good at expressing your feelings anyways, well you still aren't." He added thoughtfully.

Before Robin could protest even more, Cyborg used his large hand to cover Beast Boy's mouth to stop his teasing, "Shut up Grass stain," he said. "Go have fun, little sis," Cyborg winked to me. OKAY! So, Cyborg know too! I know! The _whole freaking time _knows, except Robin himself!

"Thanks Cyborg," I started to go to my room. Before I walked through the door, I turned.

"Oh and don't call me 'Raerae'," With a flick of my wrist, I brought Beast Boy flying out the window and falling into the water around Titan's Island.

As I walked to my room I heard Robin and Cyborg erupt into laughter.

What I didn't notice was Starfire dumping her new mustard concoction into the trash.

I heard a knock on my door. I quickly walked towards it and let it slide open just enough to show my face. There, I was facing Starfire.

"Friend Raven? I wish to speak with you." she asked. She walked into my room silently and slowly, still a little frightened by the darkness of my room and what lied in the shadows. Though, she came into my room quite often she still inspected every object in my room: my pentagrams, the masks, my meditation mirror, and all my ancient books. The brightest thing in the room right now would probably be Starfire's eyes and my eyes too if they weren't covered by my hood.

She delicately sat down on the edge of my bed. "I do not quite understand Friend Robin's actions. Why does he do the asking out on you yet denies it is a date? Strange, is it not?" She asked this question with such innocence, and her eyes wide.

"I don't know Starfire, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't see them as dates. I think he's just trying to get me out of my room." I deadpanned and pulled up the hood so Starfire couldn't see the disappointment on my face. Starfire sat there thoughtfully.

"But that doesn't mean you cannot view this outing as a date!" She said too cheerfully to my liking. I looked up questionably, but before I could answer, she grabbed me by my wrist and set me down on the chair in front of my mirror. Starfire flew to my closet and squealed, "We will make you so pretty that you will seem like the edible foods! A Tamaranian would think you are the Spudlings and devour you!"

"Uh... sure Star,"

.

Robin's POV

I was already dressed up, well... I guess kind of. I was just wearing a black polo shirt with some black jeans with some supras. C' mon, everyone loves supras. I paced back and forth, running scenarios through my head on what could happen tonight in the OP room but of course Dumb and Dumber were here to annoy me.

"Awww... Robbie-Poo's having a little wittle date with my sis," Cyborg teased, shoving his face above my right shoulder.

"Where are you bringing her? To the graveyard to have a meditation session? Or a _make out _session?" Beast Boy wriggled his eyebrows, as he popped out of nowhere onto my left shoulder.

"SHUT UP GRASS STAIN. THAT'S MY LITTLE SIS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Cyborg yelled, grabbing Beast Boy and almost strangling him. Beast Boy shied away sheepishly and muttered a "sorry".

"Honestly Robin, I don't get why you don't like her. Bringing her out on all those dates and stuff and leading her on just to crush her dark little heart..." Beast Boy rambled on.

"THEY. ARE. NOT. DATES." I growled through my clenched teeth. "I never said I didn't like her. Besides, Raven has a beautiful heart that cares about her friends," I said under my breath.

"Oh what did you say Robbie-poo? You should know by now that as part animal I have quite good hearing." Robin blushed at this. "But if you believe that these are just 'outings' as you say," He placed his green hands onto his hips and stared at me. He started to smile mischievously. "you wouldn't care if I did this?" Beast Boy cupped his hands around his mouth and sucked in all the breath his lungs could hold and started to scream/sing,

"ROBIN AND RAVEN, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-"

Before he could finish, I masterly flipped over the couch I was now sitting on and landed on Beast Boy to cover his mouth before he finished the oh-so-famous lyrics.

While wrestling, the door to the room swished open to reveal a pale girl wearing a short violet dress with white converse bickering to Starfire. I looked up seeing her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Are you sure you do not wish to engage in the wearing of the highest of the heeled shoes?"

"No Starfire, I am _not_ wearing heels-"

"But don't you wish to do the wooing?"

"Raven-" I stuttered. Okay, she's beautiful... annddd I'm... relatively nervous. I love her amethyst eyes; did I mention that they are beautiful?

She looked down after I caught her attention. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Beast Boy and I, and quickly I realized it looked like I was straddling him; but I was too shocked to move.

"Get a room,"

While Cyborg started boisterously laughing along with Beast Boy's high pitched protests, I just started to blush. Okay, Robin the Boy Wonder blushing again? Okay, so this is just starting to get really embarrassing.

I quickly got up and brushed off my polo shirt, hoping it didn't get too wrinkled.

"Ready Raven?"

"Sure Bird Brain, let's go,"

I looked back at Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were wriggling their eyebrows. I sighed.

Starfire squealed, "The best wishes to your one to one outing on this night. May the two birds have the most fun!"

With that I linked my arms with Raven and led her to the garage.

"The two birds?" I questioned her as I handed her a helmet.

"I like it, it's cute..." She muttered while she blushed. Raven using the word cute? Raven _blushing_? Wow...

"Yeah. I do too,"

I got onto my motorcycle while Raven had a questionable look at me.

"Ya coming?" I asked.

Raven just shrugged and nodded. She climbed onto my motorcycle after me. I may or may not have planned this... I smiled deviously to myself.

"You know, if you don't wanna fall off you're gonna have to hold on tight," I smirked. I started to zoom off into the the Californian-summer night, with the stars above us and the city still awake.

Raven hesitantly wrapped her arms around my waist, and quickly tightened it as I increased our speed.

"I am _so _going to regret this," I heard her mutter. I just chuckled.

* * *

**I'll try to get up the next chapter as soon as possible, possibly in a week or so. See you then!**

**~moonie**


	2. The Love Birds' Café

**Hello my duckies! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Actually, two of my favorite RobRae writers reviewed (how exciting is that?)**

**Well, a HUGE shoutout to WoNdY Alice and mojoboy31.**

**And you know, the usual: I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did there would be a season 6. But I do own a character by the name of Iris that appeared in this chapter. *wink***

* * *

I got onto my motorcycle while Raven had a questionable look at me.

"Ya coming?" I asked.

Raven just shrugged and nodded. She climbed onto my motorcycle after me. I may or may not have planned this... I smiled deviously to myself.

"You know, if you don't wanna fall off you're gonna have to hold on tight," I smirked. I started to zoom off into the the Californian-summer night, with the stars above us and the city still awake.

Raven hesitantly wrapped her arms around my waist, and quickly tightened it as I increased our speed.

"I am _so _going to regret this," I heard her mutter. I just chuckled.

/

3rd Person POV  


The two birds were flying through the night on Robin's motorcycle. It was quite a beautiful scene with two dark figures on a motorcycle, speeding through the streets of California with the twinkling stars above them. As they sped on, Raven couldn't help but snuggle her head into Robin's right shoulder. Though her bony chin was quite sharp against his shoulder bone, he couldn't help but grin and feel happy.

"Where are we going?" Raven tried to yell over the wind.

"You're just gonna have to find out for yourself," Raven could just see Robin smirking cockily in her mind, and indeed he was. She sighed in frustration but somewhat satisfied that she could tell Robin was smirking, even though she wasn't looking. _Should I read the little twerp's mind? No, that's an invasion of privacy. Besides, even though Robin and my mind are connected, he has a block on me and only could let me in when he wants to or is vulnerable. _She thought.

_Hey Robin_. She said in her mind to Robin.

_Yeah? _He replied.

_Where are we going? _

Of course he didn't reply. Raven growled; she hates surprises! I mean, everyone should know that by now. When it was her birthday that marked the end of the world, Raven was not only mad when Beast Boy threw a party for her, she was also extremely surprised. Which of course caused several things to explode later on, creating quite the mess.

Deep in thought, Robin startled her when he asked, "Well, are we going or not?" Then, she realized that they were already parked and weren't traveling... and her arms were still wrapped around Robin. Raven unwrapped her arms and blushed when she realized that she was holding on pretty tightly.

Robin chuckled to himself and thought: _Mission 1 completed- Getting Raven to get on a motorcycle with me._

In her surroundings, they were just downtown. With shops, stores, and cafés on both sides of the street, providing light from the glass windows. After looking around, Raven finally settled her eyes on the Love Birds' Café. She smirked, _how ironic_. But still, she was quite excited, considering it was one of the best poetry- reading cafés around. Its door was a deep magenta with a complementing midnight blue that matched Raven's dress and usual attire. She looked at the glass window, covered in many ads and advertisements. Though it was dimly lit from the inside, one of them still caught her eye: an advertisement for the event that was happening tonight. It read "Shakespeare vs. Poe! 2 Guest Stars..." but the rest was blurred out, due to the recent rain.

She turned towards Robin, eyes with disbelief. "You have the money to _pay _for this? On a _show night?_"

"C'mon Rae, get with the program, we're heroes for Christ's sake," Robin joked. Among those words, Raven could sense something deeper in meaning but she chose not to pry.

They entered through the double doors, breathing in the strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee and tea. The café was bustling with people, all chattering among themselves and anxious to see the night show. Indeed, it was dimly lit with only the candles on each table to brighten things up. Each table was only equipped to one or two chairs, since people who came were usually single or a couple due to the name of the café. After they took a seat right in front of the small stage, a waitress came over to take their order.

"Is it always so crowded here?" Raven asked.

"Nope, just some guest stars I guess," The waitress replied in a New York accent while chewing on bubble gum.

"Oh, okay then. I'd like a chamomile tea,"

"I'll order a Bengal Spice tea," Robin winked at the waitress, she purred in return. Get it? Bengal spice, Bengal Tiger? haha. no. Raven coughed, a bit disgusted at the earlier exchange between him and the waitress. "You drink tea?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I drink excessive amounts of coffee every morning, kind of like how you drink your tea." Robin joked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm not addicted to tea," Now this brought Robin to laughter. A sudden shriek captured their attention which made the two birds turn around.

"OH EM GEEE! Raven! I can't beeeeLIEVE you are _actually _HERE!" A girl with short white hair fangirled. Raven turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "Iris? That fangirl from Jump?" Iris gasped, "You remember _my name_?!"

Robin started chuckling, then it was violent chuckling that turned to laughter. Then to laughter where it got hard to breath. "You have a fangirl?" He kept on laughing, _cackling_ in fact.

Raven scowled and narrowed her eyes. "This girl's been following me around for a while now," Then, something caught both the bids' eyes: Iris' shirt. Raven's eyes widened while she tried to chant her mantra to close the girl's sweater around her shirt. But Robin was faster, in a flash he took off Iris' sweater which showed off the shirt she was wearing: a shirt that read, "Raven the poet, best reader in California!"

"You're _famous _for your poetry reading?" Robin started cracking up again, throwing his head back.

"Yup! Raven is _amazing_! The fanclub loves to hear her poetry and her recitings. I just-"

Raven grumbled and cut her off. "Shut up bird brain." Using her powers, she lifted Iris' sweater out of his hands back to Iris. But once more, Robin grabbed the sweater.

"Hey! Slow down Raven! I didn't get to see the back of this _fanshirt _yet," Raven turned bright red as he mentioned it.

"Uh, Robin, I don't think that's a good idea."

Robin looked at the back of Iris' shirt: it was shipping the pairing "RobRae". He chuckled nervously, "Hehee, we even have a couple nickname," He tried to joke to calm down Raven.

"OMG like yes, I totally ship you and Raven, BEST COUPLE EVER. You don't realize how perfect and cute you are together. We even have RobRae mugs and pins in the fanclub- and of COURSE a million things with Rae's face on it! I even have a pair of und-" Iris rambled on.

"_Don't _call me Rae." Raven mumbled and cut off Iris again. "SO, what brings you here Iris?" She tried to lead the conversation around anything RobRae related.

"Oh, so I saw the advertisements EVERYWHERE. And I just couldn't _resist_! You know? Even though the Love Birds' Café is SO expensive and like-"

"Wait, _what _advertisements?"

"Oh, you know the ones about Shakespeare vs. Poe and how you're starring?!" With each word the volume of her voice went to a fangirl shriek. Raven slowly turned towards Robin.

"Robin..." She said dangerously.

"Yeah Raerae?" Robin replied just as dangerously but not quite as serious.

"Do you have anything to do with this?"

"Maybe... Yep... Oh and you're signed up under Edgar Allen Poe's side." He said cheekily.

Raven huffed. That explains the whole crowd. Her angry fuming was brought to an interruption as the host of the café announced, "Tonight we have the wonderful event of Shakespeare vs. Poe? Who will win? We are starting off with some Poe, recited by one of our guest stars: poet, best reciter in the state of Cali, best selling author, and the mightiest Titan: Raven!" Loud roars of cheers and applause were heard throughout the café.

"Best selling author?" Robin turned to Raven, his face threatening to burst into fits of laughter again.

"Don't ask." She walked lightly but purposely towards the stage and took a seat in the stool.

"Hey guys, so apparently I'm reciting some Poe tonight but was _notified_ in such a short time period," Raven said into the microphone, sending a glare towards Robin's direction. "so I'm just going to recite an easy one, Alone. It's also the first poem I have ever recited. How's that?"

The crowd roared in agreement. Raven took a deep breath and started to recite.

"From childhood's hour I have not been

As others were; I have not seen

As others saw; I could not bring

My passions from a common spring.

From the same source I have not taken

My sorrow; I could not awaken

My heart to joy at the same tone;

And all I loved, I loved alone."

Raven's voice expertly and perfectly recited Poe's poem, Robin couldn't help but see all the connections between this poem and _literally,_ Raven's life story. He turned to Iris in awe. "Is she always like this when she recites?"

"What do you mean?"

"So calm, so beautiful,"

Iris chuckled.

"Do you hear yourself lover boy? You just called her beautiful in front of a HUGE RobRae shipper who's in charge of over 50 fanclubs and has access to them 24/7," At that Robin turned a deep shade of red and began stuttering.

"Oh shut your pie-hole. I'm just kidding, I would _never _do that to Raven's future fiance."

"WAIT WHAT?!" The surrounding crowd around them all turned to Robin and hushed him. They continued to listen to Raven.

"Then- in my childhood, in the dawn

Of a most stormy life- was drawn

From every depth of good and ill

The mystery which binds me still:

From the torrent, or the fountain,

From the red cliff of the mountain,

From the sun that round me rolled

In its autumn tint of gold,

From the lightning in the sky

As it passed me flying by,

From the thunder and the storm,

And the cloud that took the form

When the rest of Heaven was blue

Of a demon in my view."

"Wow," was all Robin could say.

"Well _that's _Raven's second most famous reciting, lover boy. Now how are you going to beat that?" Iris challenged.

"What did you just say?"

"Welllll, since I heard that Raven was reciting and I'm and HUGE RobRae shipper I kind of maybe signed you up to recite too." Iris replied nonchalantly.

"How did you know Raven and I were even going to be here?!" Iris chuckled nervously at that question.

_Dream Sequence_

_Multiple people were dressed in an all-too-familiar-indigo clothing and all were stealthily walking around, following something. Following what? Raven of course. They all held binoculars and reported into a walkie talkie that led back to their "leader": Iris, who furiously took notes on everything they observed.  
_

_Raven reading. *person with binoculars in the background*_

_Raven drinking tea. *person with suction cups on the window*_

_Raven talking to Robin. *person recording from an air duct in the wall*  
_

"Hehee. That's classified Rae fan club information," Iris quickly said.

Raven walked back towards the table back towards a very confused and shocked Boy Wonder. She raised an eyebrow but Robin never saw it to reply.

"And next up, reading some Shakespeare, our second guest star: spandex-wearing heart throb of the city, trained by Batman himself, the one and only, Robin! Oh, and literature background, I have no idea."

All the girls were yelling frantically and were turning their heads to look for him.

Now, Raven raised her eyebrows so high, you would think they were floating above her head.

"What." That's all she said, rather bluntly.

"That's pretty much my reaction too when I found out that I had to recite tonight." Robin replied in a daze sending a short glare at Iris who only smiled and waved back in return.

* * *

**I do not own the poem Alone by Edgar Allen Poe, I just didn't want to say that in the beginning to spoil anything. Don't you guys think that Alone describes Raven's prophecy so accurately? **

**Feel free to review and tell me what you think, correct me in any grammar issues, or have any ideas to pitch in to inspire me! Since I edited this to make it... bigger, better, stronger, power... :P you guys probably already reviewed before, so just tell me what you think by PMing me!  
**

**Also, how do you guys have a line break that has nothing on it? thanks. I somehow did it but I have no clue how I did it... :3  
**

**~Over and OUT, moonie**


	3. Masks and Walls

**Hello there my Titanics! You see what I did there? Kind of like Titans + fanics = Titanics! Okay, so I admit that I have no sense of humor and that I am totally worse at jokes than Beast Boy XP**

**I reference William Shakespeare as Billy Shakes, and sadly I did not come up with this. Ophelia'song actually allowed me to use it in this story. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, even though it took me a while to put up. I am extremely sorry about that but I will be trying my hardest to post every week!**

* * *

"And next up, reading some Shakespeare, our second guest star: spandex-wearing heart throb of the city, trained by Batman himself, the one and only, Robin! Oh, and literature background, I have no idea."

All the girls were yelling frantically and were turning their heads to look for him.

Now, Raven raised her eyebrows so high, you would think they were floating above her head.

"What." That's all she said, rather bluntly.

"That's pretty much my reaction too when I found out that I had to recite tonight." Robin replied in a daze sending a short glare at Iris who only smiled and waved back in return.

/

Third Person POV

Robin approached the stage, unsure of what he was about to do. He fished through his mind, looking for a poem by Shakespeare.

"Okay, hey guys," Robin started, he just smiled easily to the crowd to hide his nervousness. All the girls were shrieking. His eyes searched the crowd for Raven, who, at the time, was rolling her eyes at the crowd's foolish actions.

"Well, I guess I'm here to read some Billy Shakes, huh?" Robin started again. This earned several chuckles from the crowd. But really, he was just trying to buy time as he searched frantically through his mind for something by Shakespeare- a poem, a monologue, a sonnet, _anything_, he just didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the crowd… and Raven.

"I will be reciting Billy Shakes' All the World's a Stage," Robin decided as he shifted in the stool and leaned towards the microphone to recite:

"All the world's a stage,

And all the men and women merely players;

They have their exits and their entrances,

And one man in his time plays many parts,"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Did he just call William Shakespeare, _Billy Shakes_?!" She turned to Iris, who was innerly fangirling .

"Yes! He did it! I mean, I knew he could do it, but I mean, I didn't know if he could _do _it," Iris rambled on. Raven looked at her and almost smiled: Iris signed Robin up without his consent much like how he signed Raven up without her consent. Raven weighed the situation in her hands and she decided not to scream at Robin on the way home.

"Is second childishness and mere oblivion,

Sans teeth, sans eyes, sans taste, sans everything." Robin finished. He walked back to his seat next to Raven.

"You recited something? Boy Blunder just recited Shakespeare? This is a bit much for me to handle," She said sarcastically while still being surprised in general.

"Well, what did you think I used to learn in English class before I became a superhero," Robin said quietly, with a hint of teasing. Raven decided to avoid that subject, seemingly anything before "Titans'-time" was off limits as a conversation… at the moment.

Robin turned to her, hoping to make some small talk. But _what_ to talk about?

"How was it like in Azarath?" Robin asked abruptly. He never really asked about Raven's past or private life, nor did he know but about her. So of course, Raven stumbled a little once she heard this question.

"Why?"

"I guess it's because I don't know much about you, yet you know some of my deepest secrets," This was sadly true. The day Raven went into Robin's mind. He saw glimpses of his past: the Joker, Batman, and most awfully, his parents dying.

"It was…" she swallowed, thinking about the past. "usually loud and boisterous in the streets, with all the parades and what not, celebrating only Azar knows what. But in the palace, it was quiet, peaceful; probably because the monks forbid anyone to talk or make the tiniest of sounds. But I have to say it was eerily silent most of the time," Raven replied.

"Do you think it's still like that now?"

"Azarath was destroyed by Trigon, Robin," He didn't react, no. That isn't it. He _did_ react, but not with a reaction. Instead, he put on a stoic face: the one he learned from Batman to avoid those "touchy- feely moments". There was quite some tension between them now. Both not noticing the fangirling Iris.

"And now, we have two finalists: Raven and… Robin!" The speaker announced.

"Oh, I would _never_ have guessed." Raven said sarcastically. They both made their way up to the stage, greeted the audience, then sat down on the two stools set up for them.

"I would like to recite A Pæn by Edgar Allen Poe," Raven started, with her usual emotionless face.

"How shall the burial rite be read?

The solemn song be sung ?

The requiem for the loveliest dead,

That ever died so young?"

Robin looked into the crowd, finding everyone mesmerized by Raven. Well, almost everyone. In the corner, he saw a frantically waving Iris who was mouthing: "That's her most famous reciting!" Her voice dropped her usual deadpan and was almost even filled by a ring that you could call "emotion".

"They loved her for her wealth -

And they hated her for her pride -

But she grew in feeble health,

And they love her - that she died.

They tell me while they speak

Of her 'costly broider'd pall'

That my voice is growing weak -

That I should not sing at all -"

Robin kept his eyes on her, loving that now is a great opportunity to see Raven as herself. Though it may be taking advantage of her vulnerability, that is _all_ great reciters and other artists: taking down their walls and pouring their heart out into an art.

"Therefore, to thee this night

I will no requiem raise,

But waft thee on thy flight,

With a Pæan of old days."

As she ended, she put on her usual emotionless face and stared out into the audience. He sucked in air and said into the mic, "Now how am I ever gonna beat that?"

The audience laughed. Raven had on a small smile.

He sucked in more air and recited with a slight stutter and crack in his voice,

"Come away, come away, death,

And in sad cypres let me be laid;

Fly away, fly away, breath;

I am slain by a fair cruel maid."

Gradually, his voice got stronger and Raven could only watch as he was trying to build up his walls again.

"Not a flower, not a flower sweet,

On my black coffin let there be strown;

Not a friend, not a friend greet

My poor corse, where my bones shall be thrown:

A thousand thousand sighs to save,

Lay me, O, where

Sad true lover never find my grave

To weep there."

Robin finished, his eyes cast down towards his feet. He lifted his head and said into the mic, "Oh, and by the way. That was Dirge by my main man, Billy Shakes,"

His smooth and charm act was put up once again while the audience laughed.

Raven could only stare.

* * *

**This chapter was kind of meh wasn't it? Well, give me a review or just PM me to give me some advise to improve it! Thank you all for the attention, my Titanics!**

**I was thinking if I should do a mailbag here? Or would that be inconvenient? I guess I could just reply to y'all by PMing you guys.**

**~moonie~**


End file.
